From Darkness, Into The Shadows
by Kanin Kai Elric
Summary: What if there was a Prophecy that no one knew? What if god had a plan for earth? What if god sent a protector to earth to destroy all evil in the world? In this story. God will pick someone who must defend the world. To fight a war coming.
1. The Prophecy

_**The Prophecy**_

_**Prophecy says that god will choose a soldier. A soldier that would fight all evil and protect the world.**_

_**Prophecy says that god will give this soldier unlimited power. The unlimited power could be anything and everything.**_

_**Prophecy also says that the soldier would never die or grow old. Only god his self could destroy the soldier.**_

_**Prophecy says that the soldier would be gifted and cursed at the same time. The one who becomes this god's soldier would have rules and things forbidden to them.**_

_**Things forbidden to the soldier would be**_

_**True Love**_

_**Friendship**_

_**Happiness**_

_**and more...**_

_**Also this soldier couldn't tell anyone about who they really was. So the soldier would have to blend in with the human race and hide in the shadows.**_


	2. The Life That I Led

_**The Life That I Led**_

_**I was born into this world not knowing who I really was. When I was born. I didn't come from a mum or a dad. I just appeared out of nowhere. Weird thing was I was in a graveyard when I was born. The more weirdest thing was. I wasn't a baby when I was born. I was has u can say. A teenager. So, u can say. I never had a childhood. Growing up I learned I had magical powers. To me, that was fucking cool. But after I learned I had those. I found out I had more gifts. Some of the gifts are a curses. When I got to the age of 21. Strange tattoos started to appear on my body. So many different types of tattoos on me. I didn't know what they was or how they got there. One day I ran into a sword maker by the name of Ryo. He knew what I was. Ryo told me stories about someone having the same tattoos that I had. He also told me stories of legends and prophecy's. He also told me that I had a job to do. That I had to destroy all evil in this world. Before evil destroyed the world and all good in it. So, Ryo made me a slayer sword. The Slayer Sword had power in it. The sword could transform into anything I wanted it to be. Ryo also told me that I couldn't be hurt. He also said my wounds would heal in a matter of seconds. He also said I couldn't die and that was my curse. Forgetting his manners. Ryo forgot to ask me my name. Though, I couldn't remember if I had a name or not. He gave me the name Kai Elric. To some, I am called The Darkness. To others, I am called Death Dealer. **_

_**So now I walk among the living. But I hide behind the shadows. Lurking in the darkness. I wear a black leather trench coat,black jeans and black boots. My hair is black,white and spiky. My eye color is blue and sometimes a golden amber color. My eyes sometimes turned like a very light blue. Almost like a gray color. I carry a sword that is on my back. I have claws and fangs. I look like a human from a far. But up close. I'm not human. Yes I do have some human in me. But I have a little something more in me. I am a vampire and many other things.**_

_**Anyways I lost track how long I have been walking in this world. Hell I even lost track on how old I am. You can say that I have been walking in this world for a very long time. I have seen things that your mind couldn't understand or comprehend. Even if I showed you or explain it. You still wouldn't believe nor understand.**_


	3. In The Darkness I Shall Wait

_**In The Darkness I Shall Wait**_

_**It was a cold summer night. The rain was slightly falling. The city was busy this time of year. I notice a couple walking down the street. A homeless man was trying to ask for help. But the couple ignored him and kept walking. I would have said I was shocked to see the scene before me. But I knew humans would never change. Why did god care for them so? I knew he created them. But how could the humans be so cold? I didn't know why. I really didn't understand human ways. Even though I was part human. I still didn't understand. All I knew was I was here to protect these selfish humans. Protect them from evil and their self.**_

_**I let out a sigh and started my walk again. I felt the cold rain hit my skin. Oh how I loved the feel of the rain. It was the only happiness I was aloud to have. You see, I was forbidden to be happy. I had no family. No friends. No love. No nothing. Love was also forbidden. I couldn't even fall in love. But how was it that I couldn't fall in love when I had a human heart and human emotions? At first. All of these questions bothered me. I wanted answers. But over the years. I just didn't care anymore. I was here to fight evil and one day rest in peace. Not to fall in love or even to have friends and family. My journey continued. Alone forever in this dark world.**_

_**Down the street there was a cafe. There was a young woman sitting at the table alone drinking her coffee. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was slim. Her skin was like silk. She took a sip of her drink. Her eyes was on paper work. She let out a sigh. "What is with this world? To many murders in the last 6 months. How can we solve any of them if we can't get some kind of lead?" said the blue eyed woman. The young woman was a detective. She may be young but she was one hell of a detective. She was good at her job. But the problem was is that, her life was boring. Her job was her life. That's all she had. Was her job. She really didn't have any family nor did she have many friends. Her friends and family was the police force. That's all she needed. She didn't need anything else. Not love. Not nothing. She knew her destiny was to be alone. Just her and her gun. Nothing else. She got up from the table and paid for her drink. She walked out of the cafe and started heading to the streets of the night. She was walking for about ten minutes when she heard a scream. She took off to where the scream was coming from. When she got there. She saw a little girl crying. There standing in front of the girl was a dark figure. The woman detective felt a cold chill surrounding her whole body. The dark figured turned around and stared at the detective. He smiled. "Your next." said the dark figure. The detective pulled out her gun. "Like hell. You will not harm that child." said the Detective. The dark figured started to laugh. "Who will stop me? You and your worthless gun? You humans are weak." said the dark figure. The detective didn't waste no time. She fired her gun at the man. She hit her mark. She waited for the man to fall. But to her surprised. He didn't fall. He just kept laughing. "I see you want to die first. So be it." said the man. He came at the detective. She was waiting for the blast to come. But nothing. She open her eyes and saw a man in front of her. He was holding the other man back. Her eyes widen.**_

"_**Run! Get the girl and get out of here. Now!" The detective just stared. She was confused. "NOW!" I saw the detective run toward the little girl. She picked her up. The detective looked at me. I looked up at her. "Run, now." That's all I said to her. She took off running holding the child in her arms. She was heading back to the cafe to call for help.**_

_**Ten minutes later. There was cops all over the streets. When they got there. They saw nothing. No dark figure. They didn't even see the young man who saved the detective. One of the officers came up to the detective. "Detective Kristine. We found no trace of the man who attacked the little girl. We haven't found the strange man who was fighting the man off. It's like. They disappeared." said the Officer. The detective nodded her head. The cops kept looking. But they never found no clues.**_

_**I was on top of a building watching the cops look for clues. I knew they was wasting their time. I never left clues. I never leave nothing behind. That's when something caught my eyes. I looked closely at the young detective woman. I notice she had amazing blue eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Forbidden." I jumped off the building and headed into the night.**_

_**In The Darkness I Shall Wait...**_


End file.
